


PROMPT: Scent of a woman

by karla90



Series: Omegaverse [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Alpha Helen, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Femdom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Philip, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Our modern world, but aside ordinary people, people with an estrous cycle are sometimes born.





	PROMPT: Scent of a woman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PROMPT: Запах женщины](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360704) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



Our modern world, but aside ordinary people, people with an estrous cycle are sometimes born, that can be a rare kind of the norm and a recessive trait. Women with such cycle are capable of arousal only before and during ovulation, from several days to a week once a month. Besides, pheromones in their lube make men compliant, that's why such women are alphas and men are omegas. Without alphas' pheromones, omegas are asexual. Also, alphas have no menstruation and less notable breast beyond pregnancy.

Since there are few alphas and omegas in the world, their existence can be hidden or surrounded by myths, so it's difficult for them to find each other. They can recognize each other by smell and appearance: alphas are more androgyne than average women, omegas are more subtle than average men, otherwise, are like ordinary people. Helen and Philip are alpha and omega, that met by chance thanks to the Dawn, and later had hot and sensual femdom.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [PROMPT: Corporate culture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741400) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500731) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062220) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
